Una nueva estudiante
by Aiko-Sayury
Summary: Que pasaria si la prima de Kity fuera enviada al instituto Xavier. Por favor compacion es mi primer fic.
1. Default Chapter

Notas de Autora:  
  
Por favor tenganme comprencion porque este es mi primer fic tenganme compacion por favor, espero q almenos tenga un review   
  
Hola!!!, mi nombre es Jazmín, (por aquí tiene que empezar mi historia) soy una chica común y corriente, para el pueblo de mis abuelos ¬¬ . Mis padres, bueno o unico que se es que cuando era muy niña desaparecieron. Después me mude con mis abuelos y ahi es donde habia vivido pacificamente. Fue ahí en mi cumpleaños número quince que me di cuenta de la verdad del pasado de mi familia, (que original). Bueno ese día mis abuelos me dijero que era muy especial y que esperaban que la siguiente noticia no me alterara. Bueno sin hacerles el cuento más largo me dijeron que mis padres habian sido una especie de mutante, personas que habian desarrollado un gen diferente y poseian habilidades "poco comunes". Despues de eso no se que paso ya que... perdí el conocimiento OO... Jejeje.  
  
Al día siguiente me llego una carta en la que me decian que había sido haceptada en el Instituto Lewis, ese era mi sueño, era la mejor escuela preparatoria a la que podia ir. Pero (por q sera que sin un pero la historia no es interesante) mis abuelos me dijeron que dado el "problema" de mis padres lo mas segura era que yo tambien tuviera esas habilidades. No sabia que hacer, pero por lo visto mis abuelos ya tenían todo planeado, sería enviada a vivir con mi querida prima (muy lejana por cierto). Así podria asistir al colegio e igualmente convivir con personas iguales a mi.   
  
En el instituto Xavier...  
  
- No puedo creer que mi prima Jazmín venga a vibir aquí, no es la persona más agradable que conosco. -   
  
- No te preocupes Kitty, no creo que pueda ser tan malo -   
  
- No la conoces Kurt, no puedo decir que sea alguien con quien te gustaria entablar una conversación -  
  
- Entonces es como Rouge? -   
  
- Podriamos ecir que tal vez se paresca su forma de pensar, la ultima vez que la vi me dijo que yo era inferior y anormal,, 77 no quiero que venga -  
  
- No puedo creer que alla alguien peor que Rouge -   
  
- Que dijiste Nightcrawler , te voy a matar - aparece Rouge detras de ellos ¬¬  
  
Kitty se queda pensando " Llegara mañana y debo de decir que debe de sentirse muy confundida connociendola debe de estar en un ataque de nervios"  
  



	2. La llegada al instituto

**El primer día de clases.**

Jazmín llega en un taxi al Instituto Xavier.. Cuando se baja las puertas se abren automáticamente.

- Este lugar es enorme, me dijeron que una vez adentro tenia que caminar al fondo por el pasillo de la derecha y ahí tocar en la tercera puesta de la izquierda, espero no hacerme bolas, jeje -

La puerta mencionada se abre, es un estudio donde se encuentra sentado un hombre calvo, de mediana edad en una silla de ruedas. Este le indica a Jazmín una silla.

- Jazmín, bienvenida a este instituto, comprendo en que será muy difícil para ti adaptarte y que no entiendes el por que estas aquí si tu no tienes todavía dones, pero los tendrás y es mejor que desde ahora te vallas acoplando a este modo de vida y que aprendas a controlarlos cuando estos lleguen. Aquí entrenaras como los demás alumnos y espero que no consideres tu segunda familia. Kity te esta esperando afuera del estudio y si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar, mi nombre es Charles Xavier.-

- Señor me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, me podría decir ¿cómo eran mis padres? -

- Te puedo decir que tu padre era un joven rebelde, nunca le gusto respetar las reglas al contrario de tu madre. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar-

- Siempre me imagine que así eran-

Cuando Jazmín salio de la oficina, efectivamente ahí estaba Kity esperándola. Jazmín prácticamente brinco sobre de ella y la abrazó.

- Hola primita!!!! ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Hace cuanto que no te veía?

- Hola Jazmín, yo estoy bien y por lo visto tú también , tus cosas ya están en tu nueva habitación-

Kity se soltó del abrazo (que casi la asfixiaba) y subió las escaleras para mostrarle su nuevo cuarto.

El cuarto estaba conformado por una cama individual, una mesa de noche, un tocado y un armario.

- ¿Este es mi cuarto?, ¿No es muy simple?, no le vendrían mal unos arreglos.

- Lo que le hagas es tu problema primita, bueno ahora vamos al comedor para presentarte a los chicos ¬¬ -

Llegando al comedor.

- Hola Kity!, ¿ella es tu prima? - Pregunto Kurt apareciendo frente a ellos con esa nube que suele dejar.

- Si ella es mi prima - Dijo Kity con desgano - Jazmín, ellos son mis amigos, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Rouge y Evan -

Todos comenzaron saludarla y a darle la bienvenida al instituto, Kity no lo soporto por mucho tiempo y salió del comedor. La única que noto esto fue Rouge, pero pensó que Kity necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

- Oye ¿que tipo de poder tienes? - pregunto Evan

- No lo sé , el profesor dijo que pronto los obtendría, y ustedes ¿que dicen? Ya se que Kurt se puede tele transportar, pero y los demás-

Todo se quedaron platicando y diciéndole a Jazmín como era el instituto.

Kity se encontraba en el patio trasero del instituto.

- Hola Kity, estas preocupada por tu prima-

- No me pasa nada Rouge, es que nunca me he llevado bien con ella, eso es todo-

- Deberías de retirar eso de que se parece a mi-

- Si es cierto, pero tu no la conoces tal vez por ahora sea muy amable pero debe de estar muy nerviosa y mientras más tiempo este aquí se darán cuenta de sus cambios tan drásticos de humor-

- Pero piensa que es mejor para ella estar aquí, al igual que para nosotros-

- Si pero para mi no será nada fácil-


End file.
